Interrupções
by Toynako
Summary: -Fic Yaoi/Lemon- Quem conseguirá ficar com o kanda? Allen ou Lavi?
1. Kanda

**

* * *

Título:** Interrupções

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui.

**Anime:** Man

**Casal:** Lavi x Kanda ou Kanda x Allen (casal ainda não definido)

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹:** Cada CAP vai ser contado da perspectiva de um dos personagens.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**

* * *

Interrupções**

**-A primeira de Muitas-**

**[Kanda]**

Estava pacientemente – se é que isso era possível – em meu quarto. Tudo o que queria, nesse momento, era distancia de certo ruivo maluco. Na minha ultima missão que por quase uma maldição tive, novamente, que fazer com este e com aquele outro idiota de cabelos cinza, fora bem conturbada, principalmente para mim...

Flashback - Início

Tínhamos acabado de destruir os Akumas no quais tínhamos vindo para matar, infelizmente a pista de que nesta bagunçada cidade houvesse um pedaço de Inocência estava errada. Matarei o Komui por isso...

Lá estava eu, no quarto daquele hotel quase vagabundo, pois infelizmente a cidade não possuía hotéis de classe, estava a colocar uma blusa mais confortável para dormir, quando escuto algumas batidas quase desesperadas em minha porta.

Peguei prontamente minha espada, não ligando em botar camisa alguma, poderia ser uma armadilha. Abri a porta lentamente, já me preparando para algum ataque de um Akuma.

Não era isso...

"— Boa noite Kanda." – ouvi aquele ruivo falar sorridente em frente à porta do meu quarto.

"— O que quer...?" – indaguei sério.

"— Posso falar com você?"

"— Não, não pode." – tentei fechar a porta, mas este colocou pé para isto não acontecer "— Hn! Diga logo então." – avisei, abrindo novamente e dando passagem para este.

"— Obrigado." – agradeceu, entrando sem cerimônia.

Fechei a porta, andando um pouco e colocando minha espada em cima da cama, cruzei os braços e apenas esperei este falar algo. Mas por algum motivo os olhares deste, como sempre, estavam me deixando meio desconcertado.

"— Não vai falar nada?" – perguntei após algum tempo, aquele olhar fixo em mim já estava me dando raiva.

"— Eu..." – foi estranho ver este corar e abaixar a cabeça "— Gosto..." – ficou mais vermelho.

"— Diga logo, quero dormir, amanhã voltaremos cedo para o QG." – reclamei, ante a demora do outro.

O ruivo olhou para mim, andando lentamente em minha direção, por algum motivo recuei um passo. Este tocou meu rosto, quando ficou bem próximo, tudo o que fiz foi descruzar meus braços e olhar com indagação para ele.

"— Eu gosto de você." – escutei.

Abri meus olhos de espanto. Então era isso. Todos aqueles olhares estranhos que cansei de notar em minha direção eram isso? Ele me amava? Um pouco impossível, talvez tenha escutado errado...

"— Te amo..." – se aproximou mais.

Engoli seco. Não nego que o Lavi era muito belo. E que me sentia estranho toda vez que ele insistia em ficar me olhando... Ele me amava, mas, eu o amo? Um homem... Certo eu sabia que o fato deste ser um homem era a ultima coisa que importaria. Mas... Eu não gosto de homem, mas acho este em minha frente tão belo...

Por algum motivo eu recuei mais, não tendo nenhuma reação, alem de olhá-lo com um quase espanto, em quanto este se aproximava mais e mais de mim. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo-o tocar minha face novamente.

Fechei meus olhos, sentindo a respiração desse próxima a mim, não notando que ainda tentava me distanciar...

"— Me deixe provar teus lábios..." – ouvi, sentindo o leve roçar da aproximação de sua boca a minha.

"— Quê!?" – me desequilibrei, quando ainda recuando, bati na cama "—Ah! " – me agarrei a ele em uma tentativa de não cair na cama, mas acabei caindo nesta.

Por obra, novamente do maldito destino, eu o fiz cair por cima de mim. Abri meus olhos, notando prontamente aquele rosto absurdamente próximo a mim, corei.

"— Está tudo bem, Yuu?"

"— Sai de cima." – ameacei.

"— Mas foi você quem me puxou para cá..." – provocou, passando suas mãos pelos meus ombros desnudos.

"— Sai logo..." – pedi com a voz fraca, não acreditando em mim mesmo.

"— Se quisesse..." – provocou, lambendo os lábios e olhando sensualmente para mim "— Você já teria me chutado para fora do quarto..."

Olhei para o lado, no reflexo da vergonha. Era verdade o que este tinha dito, a minha espada estava ali, quase ao meu lado naquela cama, se eu esticasse minha mão a alcançaria. Mas parecia, por mais absurdo que fosse eu queria que ele continuasse em cima de mim...

"— Viu...?" – sussurrou rouco em meus ouvidos, tremi de leve por isso "— Hn? Gostou?" – riu baixinho, deixando sua respiração quente para me fazer tremer mais ainda "— Você gosta de mim."

"— Eu..." – paro de falar de imediato, quando a porta do meu quarto fora aberta bruscamente.

"— Um Akuma– Vocêêêês?!" – era Allen, outro moleque que virou pedra no meu sapato "— Eu err... Bem... Um-um A-ak-aku..."

"— Ta gaguejando por que, Moyashi?" – indaguei com raiva, tentando olhar por cima do cabelo ruivo do Lavi.

CABELO RUIVO?! Ele ainda está em cima de mim?! Agora notei o porquê da cara tão vermelha que o grisalho estava fazendo. Peguei minha espada, algo que não foi muito difícil, forçando-a contra o pescoço daquele que 'ainda' não havia saído de cima de mim.

"— Quer sair logo, ou só decapitado?" – ameacei.

"— Tudo bem, tudo bem... To saindo..." – falou, fazendo um sinal de paz com as mãos e saindo de cima, ficando em pé ao lado da cama..

"— Agora que ele saiu de cima de mim..." – sentei-me, esperando a resposta do garoto.

"— O que era mesmo?" – Allen disse, fazendo uma cara de inocente sorrindo sem jeito.

Um grande barulho é ouvido por nós todos, levantei-me da cama, olhando indagado para o garoto na minha porta, esperando uma resposta.

"— Ah é, era um Akuma." – falou este sorrindo mais, e ficando corado.

Se eu não fosse tão sério, estaria rindo que nem o louco do ruivo ao meu lado. Afinal Allen podia ser bem fofinho. Mas que diabos eu estou pensando? E o Akuma?! Isso sim eu tenho que pensar.

"— Pare de rir!" – falei sério para o Lavi "— Não fiquem em meu caminho..." – resmunguei saindo pela porta, com o destino de matar o Akuma invasor...

Flashback - Fim

Infernos... Por que sinto minha cabeça pesar tanto? Talvez, tentar novamente compreender os fatos não tenha sido uma boa ideia...

Deitado em minha cama, escuto batidas na porta, olho prontamente para o relógio. Ainda não era horário da janta, não haveria motivos para alguém me perturbar... E tudo o que menos quero e ver aquele sorriso maluco do ruivo.

"— Quem é?" – perguntei mau humorado, ainda deitado.

"— É o Allen. Preciso falar com você..." – escutei do lado de fora.

"— ..." – levantei-me, indo em direção a porta e abrindo-a "— O que quer?" – questionei.

"— Conversar..."

"— Então fala."

"— Daqui?"

"— É, ou você está querendo entrar..." – debochei.

"— Quero entrar." – notei que este estava realmente sério.

"— Tch... Entre..." – dei passagem, vendo este entrar, fechando a porta em seguida "— Enfim sós..." – zombei.

Notei-o ficar corado, e abaixar o rosto. Dei um suspiro, talvez, afinal, tivesse algo sério com aquele garoto. Apontei para minha cama, em um pedido mudo para que este se sentasse.

"— Obrigado..."

"— Então..." – andei até ficar a sua frente "— Fale o que quer..."

"— Po-pode se aproximar mais...?"

"— ..."

"— Por favor..."

"— Com qual finalidade, eu não sou surdo, escuto muito bem de onde estou." – reclamei.

"— É que meu olho está estranho..."

"— Vá ao oculista então, ou melhor, vá perturbar o Komui." – falei.

"— Por favor..."

Maldição, porque essa maldita carinha chorosa me faz quase a fazer loucuras para ajudá-lo? Não tinha como negar a um pedido daqueles. Aproximei-me, retirando sua franja do lugar.

Olhei bem de perto, para aquele olho com uma inscrição. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava procurando, mas mesmo assim, procurava por algo. Aproximei-me mais, ajoelhando-me a sua frente.

"— Kanda, eu..."

"— Quietinho..." – falei baixo, vendo-o corar.

Então algo que realmente, nunca pensei que fosse acontecer, aconteceu. Senti o Moyashi se inclinando tão rápido, que mal pude recuar. Quando notei este estava me beijando. Um beijo infantil, calmo, inocente. Talvez por este motivo, fiquei parado, sentindo a quentura de sua boca na minha.

"— Gosto de você..." – escutei baixo, assim que este se separou de meus lábios "— Muito..." – declarou-se com lágrimas nos olhos.

Não me contive quando levei meus dedos ao seu rosto, removendo as lágrimas quentes que rolavam agora. Acariciei de leve sua bochecha, notando um sorriso doce em seus lábios.

"— Eu gosto..." – escutei novamente.

Silenciei-o com um beijo. Nem eu sabia o porquê de ter feito isso. Mas de fato, estava apreciando aquele garoto indefeso ali, com a respiração ficando descompassada na medida em que eu me intensificava.

"— O jantar está prontooo!" – ignorei uma voz do lado de fora de minha porta, continuando a beijar aquela inexperiente boca "— Yuu, eu– Que diabo é isso?!"

Larguei-me do garoto, olhando confuso para o ruivo parado na minha porta. Levantei-me quase raivoso, não dando o trabalho de dar explicações para nada. Sai do meu quarto, deixando aqueles dois para trás.

São dois loucos! Não sei o que me deu na cabeça! Deve ser falta de mulher...

CONTINUA...

04/07/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Minha primeira fic deste anime, peço gentilmente, para caso alguém ficar um pouco OCC, para ignorarem este fato...

E não se preocupem, terá Lemon, muito Lemon (por acaso alguma historia minha não tem o.O?)

**Comentário da beta: **Nyoron~

Espero que tenham aproveitado a leitura, HAHA

**By: Toynako**


	2. Lavi

**

* * *

Título:** Interrupções

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui.

**Anime:** Man

**Casal:** Lavi x Kanda ou Kanda x Allen (casal ainda não definido)

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹:** Cada CAP será contado da perspectiva de um dos personagens.

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--..--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--OoOo0oOo0oOoO--.--.--.--.--.---.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

**

* * *

Interrupções**

**- Por Pouco -**

**[Lavi]**

"— Mal tirei os olhos dele e você já atacou, isso é desleal Allen." – reclamei, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto do Kanda.

"— Você o atacou antes da hora combinada, e pior, era uma missão."

"— Mas ele tava te beijando." – fiz birra.

"— Você tava deitado em cima dele!"

"— Não se esqueça de mencionar que ele estava sem camisa." – sorri malicioso.

"— Era mesmo..." – divagou olhando para cima, provavelmente pensando no moreno sem a parte de cima "— Isto nos deixa quites." – falou, parando de babar.

"— Recomeçar a competição?" – indaguei sorridente.

"— Claro."

"— A ideia do Komui foi ótima." – comentei, vendo-o se levantar da cama "— Pelo menos, assim, a gente tenta algo com o Kanda."

"— Falando nele... Não seria melhor sairmos de seu quarto?" – olhei a carinha curiosa do menor "— Ele pode ficar bravo..."

Aquele garoto era mesmo muito fofo, e todos sabiam que este não fazia à mínima ideia disso. Aproximei deste, envolvendo sua cintura, beijando lentamente sua cabeça.

"— La-Lavi!?"

"— Não pude resistir, foi mal." – me afastei, sorrindo "— Vamos para o refeitório, ele deve estar lá."

Saímos lento do quarto do moreno, andando em seguida para o refeitório. Lá encontramos este sentado em uma mesa, sozinho, isolado de todos. Logo fomos para lá, sentando um de cada lado.

"— Oi." – falei sorridente, vendo este comer.

"— O-oi..." – notei a vermelhidão no rosto do Allen.

Talvez fosse impossível competir com a fofura natural que este tinha. Fofura contra sensualidade, que vença o melhor.

Sorri me aproximando mais do Yuu, colocando uma mão de modo atrevido e discreto em sua coxa.

"— Tira daí..." – ouvi-o resmungar, ficando vermelho.

Urruh! Eu conseguia alguma reação deste, talvez fosse eu o seu verdadeiro amor. Ignorei seu pedido, movimentando minha mão por toda a coxa deste, em movimentos lentos e cativantes.

Se este realmente quisesse retirar minha mão dali, faria no mesmo instante, em vez de corar e tentar só prestar a atenção no que estava comendo.

"— Você está bem Kanda?" – Allen falou "— Parece vermelho..." – comentou inocente.

Era impossível o garoto não notar o que EU estava fazendo e sair de perto. Allen era realmente um bom amigo, mas quando se tratava de amor era um rival melhor ainda.

"— Nada, só um cachorro no cio." – ouvi este falar em tom de zombaria.

"— Quê?" – indaguei, retirando minha mão do lugar.

"— Se a arapuca serviu..." – deu um sorriso sarcástico "— Terminei de jantar, vou para o meu quarto." – tentei me levantar, mas o olhar frio me impediu "— Melhor comerem algo, ou daqui a pouco não farão mais comida." – deu as costas e saiu.

"— Você é bem atrevido..." – ouvi, quando Allen se levantava "— Não vale atacar assim tão na cara." – fez cara manhosa.

"— É o meu jeito, desculpe se não tenho vocação para ser o passivo." – comentei, dando de ombros, e me levantando também.

Fomos pedir nossas comidas, não me assustei com a quantidade absurda que o menor pediu. Pedi a minha e voltamos para a mesa. Soltando ambos suspiros cansados.

"— Vai ser impossível..." – comentei.

"— Sim, vai..."

"— Já estão desistindo?" – Komui falou, andando para perto de nos, segurando aquela caneca rosa "— Mal começaram e já desistiram?" – tomou um gole.

"— Você por acaso já tentou seduzir o Kanda, para saber o quão ele é difícil?" – resmunguei.

"— Não." – ajeitou os óculos "— Ele não faz muito meu tipo..." – sorriu malicioso "— Prefiro loiros..."

"— Sei..."

"— Que foi?" – tomou outro gole "— Já sei, mandarei vocês para outra missão, ficar aqui neste quartel talvez seja ruim..."

"— Kanda não vai gostar..." – avisou Allen.

"— É só falar três palavrinhas que ele vai rapidinho..." – fez uma pausa para o suspense, levantando um dedo da mão "— 'Noah'." – levantou o segundo dedo "— 'Akumas'." – levantou, por fim o terceiro "— 'Luta'."

"— Verdade..." – concordei.

"— Quando nós vamos?" – o garoto perguntou.

"— Depois de amanhã os outros voltam, e vocês podem sair, considerem isso como 'férias'."

Após jantar, me saparei do menor, seria melhor eu pensar em um jeito rápido para conquistar o moreno, se não acabaria sobrando naquilo tudo. Mal notei a hora passar, enquanto só andava pelo QG, sorri pecaminoso, mudando a rota para o quarto do outro.

Uma passadinha antes de dormir, não faria mal a ninguém.

Já diante da porta deste, bati forte, escutando prontamente um resmungo lá de dentro. Ajeite minhas roupas, com minha com mente em coisas nada puras.

"— É o Lavi." – falei.

"— Me deixe em paz, vocês são dois loucos."

"— Deixe-me entrar, por favor, tenho que falar algo sério..."

"— Você não acha que cairei nisto novamente... Acha?"

"— Por favor, Yuu..." – pedi.

Para meu espanto, este abriu a porta, porém com uma cara de poucos amigos. Sorri sem jeito, notando com meu ato sua cara ficar mais raivosa. Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia perturbá-lo há essa hora...

"— Diga."

"— Me deixe entrar..." – insisti.

"— A última vez que fiz isso, um Moyashi, que é mais novo que eu, conseguiu me atacar..." – comentou raivoso.

"— Pensei que fosse você quem o atacou... Cá entre nós..." – cheguei mais perto sutilmente "— O Allen é uma gracinha."

"— Tch..." – recuou "— O que vocês dois tem? Por acaso abriram a temporada de caça ao Kanda?" – zombou de si próprio.

"— Er... Bem... Algo parecido." – falei sem jeito.

"— De quem foi a ideia..." – ameaçou.

"— Komui."

"— Sabia..." – deu um suspiro "— Aquele lá cada vez fica mais estranho..."

"— Yuu..." – me aproximei, notando este ficar vermelho.

"— O que voc-"

Não dei tempo para reclamações, pois sabia que se deixasse era capaz de nunca conseguir o que eu fiz. Eu o beijei, enlaçando rapidamente sua cintura, evitando que ele escapasse. Notei prontamente que tentou fugir, mas com o tempo, e um pouquinho de insistência, este se rendeu ao meu beijo.

Vibrei internamente, sentindo-o retribuir com a mesma louca intensidade no qual eu o beijava, saboreando cada pedaço de sua boca com minha língua, sentindo, de modo até tímido, este fazer o mesmo.

"— Ahn..."

"— Me deixe entrar..." – pedi rouco em seus ouvidos.

"— Nunca..."

"— Então ficaremos aqui mesmo..." – provoquei.

Puxei-o de dentro de seu quarto, prensando-o na parede no lado de fora. Podia sentir seu coração descompassado, em quanto eu apertava-lhe a cintura sensualmente com minhas mãos, esfregando-me nele.

"— Louco..." – ouvi e tudo o que fiz foi concordar com a cabeça, atacando-lhe seus lábios novamente.

Prontamente o beijo foi correspondido. Empenhei-me mais, movimentando provocantemente meu quadril de encontro ao dele, notando-o gemer em meio aos beijos que trocávamos.

Quando separamos nossas bocas, notei que ambos estávamos ofegantes, lambi meus lábios, já mirando no pescoço à frente. Aproximei-me deste, lambendo todo o lugar, notando o Kanda agarrar-se a minha camisa, quase desesperado, gemendo um pouco mais alto por isso.

Hum... Então ele era sensível ali...

"— Pa-pare... ahw..."

"— Faca silêncio..." – pedi de modo pervertido, lambendo mais aquele lugar "— Mesmo sendo tarde, alguém ainda pode passar por perto..." – provoquei.

"— Não..." – contorceu-se, entregando-se mais "— Lavi...?" – ofegou meu nome, quando ouvimos um barulho por perto.

"— Ignore, é só fazer silêncio." – pedi, beijando seus lábios se aviso prévio.

Continuamos assim, a nos beijar. Eu realmente já estava contando com a minha vitória, quando escuto um barulho de copo se quebrar, perto de nós. Afastei-me assustado, olhando prontamente para a direção.

Era Allen, menos mal.

"— Não..." – estranhei sua voz estar chorosa, olhando para baixo, olhando o copo quebrado no chão.

Era uma realmente uma cena doce, mas eu não sabia se aquela carinha triste era do copo quebrado ou se ter nos flagrado... Fiquei comovido pela carinha quase em prantos do garoto. E pelo jeito que o Kanda ficou este também estava.

"— Desculpe..." – Allen visou o rosto, como se quisesse disfarçar as lágrimas "— Eu só... O copo..."

Afastei-me completamente do moreno, quando este me empurrou e foi em direção a este. Fiz o mesmo, preocupado pelo seu estado, cheguei perto, e não pude evitar em abraçá-lo fortemente.

"— Isso é desleal..." – escutei baixinho, de modo que só eu escutasse "— Não vale..."

"— Tudo bem... Tudo bem. Foi mal." – beijei de leve sua bochecha, sobre o olhar ciumento do moreno.

Só não sabia se era ciúmes de mim ou de Allen...

"— Não é melhor cada um ir para o seu quarto...?" – Kanda falou, podendo ser notável sua raiva "— Desgrudem-se."

"— Está melhor agora?" – perguntei sorridente para o garoto, me afastando deste e retirando suas lágrimas.

"— Sim... Obrigado."

Surpreendi-me, quando ele se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha, como eu tinha feito com a dele. Deu um sorriso ingênuo e doce, em seguida, dando boa noite para nós dois e se retirou do local.

Olhei para o lado, depois que este desapareceu nas sombras do quartel, estranhei-me em me encontrar sozinho. Suspirei, notando que Kanda tinha se trancado em seu quarto. Perturbá-lo novamente era pedir para morrer, então seria melhor ir dormir...

Bem... Pelo menos ele estava mais vulnerável aos meus ataques...

Sorri, levando minha mão a minha bochecha, a que o Allen havia beijado; sentindo um doce calor passar pelo meu corpo.

Isso era estranho... Será que eu... Pelo Allen... Não é possível...

CONTINUA...

07/07/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Logo vocês vão notar o porquê do nome da fic ser "Interrupções", huhuhuh (só não me xinguem quando descobrirem)

Bem, mais um CAP, acho que esta fic será um pouco longa... Não sei ainda muito bem XD

**Comentário da beta: **

ADORO o Komui, HAHA – não diga –, enfim, vai acabar dando LaviAllen, ok, eu não sei o que se passa na mente da Toy. D: Mas, aprendam a se acostumar com o que ela vai fazer, e não xinguem minha autora preferida quando descobrirem o fato do nome, okok.

**By: Toynako**


	3. Allen

**

* * *

Título:** Interrupções

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui.

**Anime:** D. Gray-Man

**Casal:** Lavi x Kanda ou Kanda x Allen (casal ainda não definido)

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹:** Cada CAP vai ser contado da perspectiva de um dos personagens.

**

* * *

Interrupções **

**-Consegui?-**

**[Allen]**

Não nego que fiquei um pouco excitado ao ver o Kanda e o Lavi aos beijos... Essa confusão toda está mexendo comigo.

Já em meu quarto, tento dormir, mas a imagem que vi há pouco tempo, por pior que seja ela não consegue sair de minha mente. Eu deveria estar triste, magoado ou até mesmo zangado, pelo Lavi ter o atacado novamente antes da hora combinada.

Mas, por que não estou?

"— Kanda..." – sussurrei, me deitando em minha cama, querendo afastar uma dúzia de pensamentos nada puros de minha cabeça.

Talvez eu deva tomar mais a iniciativa, do mesmo jeito que o Lavi deve estar tomando. O problema é que eu não tenho coragem o suficiente para tal fato.

Talvez com um pouco de esforço, eu consiga...

"— Lavi..."

Dormi, com aquela imagem em minha mente, me torturando a noite toda.

––––x.X.x––––

Acordo assustado, com batidas em minha porta. Olho desconfiado para o relógio, notando que ainda não era tão tarde. Então quem poderia ser?

Levantei-me, esfregando meus olhos, ainda cambaleando um pouco em direção a porta. Abri lentamente, dando um pequeno bocejo.

"— Te acordei?" – olhei assustado para Kanda, em frente a minha porta.

"— Não..." – falei baixo, ainda em choque.

"— Só queria te avisar uma coisa, esqueça essa loucura que você e aquele ruivo louco estão fazendo." – avisou sem mais nem menos, com uma cara meio raivosa, dando as costas para mim.

"— Espere." – pedi, me agarrando ao seu braço, o puxado para dentro.

Aproveitei do momento de surpresa dele, para fechar a porta atrás de mim, prendendo-o em meu quarto.

"— E-Eu quero conversar..." – avisei, olhando para o chão, sabendo muito bem que minhas bochechas estavam vermelhas "— Eu..." – não conseguia achar palavras para falar algo, minha mente simplesmente ficou em branco, ao vê-lo parado a minha frente, fitando-me com aquele seu típico olhar.

"— Se não tem nada a dizer, saia da frente."

"— Eu... Eu também quero!" – falei com todo o ar dos meus pulmões.

Corei mais, quando olhei para sua cara em duvida. Aproximei-me lento, evitando olhar-lo nos seus olhos.

"— Um beijo..." – pedi, assim que fiquei perto o suficiente.

"— Não." – ouvi a dura resposta.

Soltei um suspiro triste, olhando para o chão, em total abandono. Quando percebo, sinto uma mão em minha cintura. Olhei para cima rapidamente, mas de supetão recebo um beijo.

Simplesmente delirei, sentindo minha boca ser explorada de uma forma que deixou meu corpo todo em brasa, gemia baixinho entre o beijo que levava, percebendo que ele me puxava mais em direção a si.

Enlacei seu pescoço com meus braços, adorando aquele carinho gostoso que sentia em minha nuca, enquanto ele me acariciava com seus dedos nesta área.

Gemi alto, afastando minha boca da dele, quando senti sua perna se meter entre as minhas e pressionar minha intimidade. Uma corrente passou por todo o meu corpo, e eu mal me aguentava de felicidade.

"— Ka-Kanda..." – gemi seu nome, quando este começou a atacar meu pescoço, com beijos ferozes.

Agarrei-me mais a ele, sentindo a insistência dele em me atacar, aquela mão, que antes estava em minha cintura, deslizou mais para baixo, apertando-me com força prazerosa minha bunda.

"— Aw-Ahh..." – tremi em seus braços, nem notando que me esfregava mais nele.

"— Como é fofo..." – escutei um murmuro rouco em meus ouvidos, para logo depois sentir uma mordida no lóbulo "— Apesar de ainda ser um Moyashi." – provocou "— É só isso que quer...?"

"— Sim..."

"— Só isso mesmo?" – perguntou novamente, movendo sua perna entre as minhas, me fazendo gemer baixo "— Não quer mais...?"

"— Quero..." – falei quase inaudível, corando mais.

"— E o que você quer...?" – indagou malicioso em meus ouvidos novamente, me fazendo sentir seu hálito quente de encontro a mim.

"— Não faz isso comigo..." – pedi manhoso, me agarrando mais "— Não me faz ter que falar o óbvio..."

Olhei para seu rosto, não conseguindo acreditar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu precisava me certificar... Lambi meus lábios, quando notei que estes já estavam secos, me aproximei de seu pescoço, mordendo-o levemente.

"— Ahnw!" – cheguei até a me espantar com o gemido de deleite que escutei sair de forma melodiosa de sua boca.

"— Gosta daqui...?" – indaguei docemente, beijando a área que há alguns segundos tinha mordido.

A resposta que escutei fora um ofegar descompassado. Alegrei-me, então afinal, eu também podia deixar o Kanda deste jeito. Aninhei-me mais nele, distribuindo beijinhos por seu pescoço.

"— Allen..." – falou me afastando um pouco de si, para logo em seguida roubar meus lábios de uma forma doce e branda, me fazendo suspirar em meio ao beijo.

Quando nos separamos, notei um fio de saliva nos juntando. Essa imagem me excitou mais do que devia. Afastei-me prontamente, envergonhado, recuando alguns passos, fixando minha vista no chão, tentando acalmar meu corpo.

"— Que foi?" – ouvi.

"— Na-nada..." – respondi prontamente, sabendo que meu rosto devia estar mais vermelho que os cabelos do Lavi.

"— Não parece isso..." – desviei meu olhar para seu rosto, me encantando com o sorriso sensual e sarcástico que possuía neste.

"— Eu..." – me encolhi, quando notei que este vinha em minha direção "— Eu...-Ahhw!!" – gemi alto, de susto e de prazer, quando assim que ele se aproximou de mim, apertou, um pouco forte, meu membro "— Ka-Kanda..." – gemi seu nome, me agarrando em seus ombros.

"— Então foi por isso que se afastou?" – indagou, segurando minha cintura com a outra mão "— Que fofo..." – comentou, começando a massagear aquela área.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer, certo que eu tinha provocado a tudo isso, mas eu nunca realmente pensei que ele fosse tão rápido e me pegar tão desprevenido. Gemia baixo, com a massagem recebida.

"— Anw..."

"— Vamos melhorar um pouco isso." – escutei rouco, em meus ouvidos.

Tentei recuar novamente, assim que notei que tentava abrir minha calça, mas fui impedido. Gemi uma negação, sentindo minhas calças serem abaixadas até meus joelhos. Olhei espantado para seu rosto.

"— Calma, Moyashi."

Fechei meus olhos com força, sentindo sua mão se esgueirar para dentro de minha roupa íntima, segurando até um pouco forte, meu membro.

"— Ah-awhn!" – arqueei minhas costas, gemendo, ante ao prazer que estava sentindo.

"— Eu disse que iria melhorar..."

Ofegava alto, gemendo no processo, me agarrando firme em meus ombros em quanto sentia aquele estonteante prazer. Aquela mão se movendo firme em meu membro, fazendo o deleite se espalhar por cada célula. Se continuasse naquele ritmo, talvez eu não aguentasse por muito tempo.

Fui beijado novamente, sentindo sua língua vasculhar cada canto de minha boca, instigando a minha a fazer o mesmo com a sua. Separei, sem fôlego, após tempos nos beijando.

"— Anw..." – trinquei os dentes, tentando resistir em me abandonar em todo aquele prazer, querendo prolongar o deleite nem que fosse por mais alguns instantes.

"— Pára com isso..." – escutei de forma doce sua voz "— Pare de tentar lutar..." – beijou minha bochecha, intensificando mais o movimento de sua mão "— Allen."

Escutar meu nome naquela voz maliciosamente rouca fora o ápice para mim. Gozei em suas hábeis mãos, gemendo alto seu nome, absolvido inteiramente pelo alucinante momento.

Arfava tentando me recuperar. Sentia minhas pernas fracas, mas possuía forças o suficiente para permanecer de pé. Fui guiado até minha cama, onde me sentei nesta. Minha mente ainda não conseguia captar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Olhei para o Kanda parado a minha frente, que olhava intensamente para sua mão deslizando os dedos entre eles na prova do prazer que tinha deixado nela. Envergonhei-me mais, não sabendo o que fazia agora.

Queria ser mais experiente, ter mais controle de meu corpo, proporcionar mais prazer... Que nem o Lavi.

"— Lavi...?" – sussurrei seu nome tão baixo, que só mesmo eu devo ter escutado.

Como eu posso ter feito isso? Deixei-me levar! Nós tínhamos feito um acordo de não fazer nada antes do tempo... E eu aqui, já pensando nas coisas pecaminosas que poderia fazer e sentir...

Senti-me culpado, e muito por sinal.

Abaixei minha vista, desolado. Soltei um suspiro triste, ajeitando minhas calças, vestindo-me melhor. Apesar da culpa que corroia meu coração, tudo fora tão bom, que um pequeno sorriso não saia de meus lábios agora.

"— Desculpa Kanda..." – pedi, ainda não tendo coragem de olhá-lo.

"— Desculpa?" – ouvi.

"— Eu só queria conversar e... Acabou nisso..." – desabafei "— Não consegui me controlar."

"— Tch!" – escutei um muxoxo "— Também não sei o que deu em mim." – reclamou, afastando-se de mim "— Bem, em todo caso, acho que era só isso que queria não é?" – zombou, parando de frente a porta "— Agora pode parar de me perturbar." – avisou, saindo do quarto.

Olhei em total desolação para a porta.

Não. Não era só isso que eu queria. Eu não quero só sexo, quero amor. O seu, diga-se de passagem... Algo que agora, depois dessa resposta tão fria, após tanto prazer e carinho que senti, me fizera notar que talvez seja realmente quase impossível...

Olhei para o relógio, mal ligando para a hora que mostrava neste. Movi-me quase robóticamente para meu banheiro, tomando um breve banho. Saindo do meu quarto, assim que já tinha feito tudo que devia.

Minha mente ainda pesava, por esse motivo decidi falar com o ruivo. Andei lento ainda cabisbaixo. Quando notei me esbarrei com alguém, caindo ambos no chão.

"— Você se machucou, Allen?" – perguntou Lenalee, tentando se levantar.

"— Não. Eu estou bem, desculpe ter esbarrado." – disse, me levantando e ajudado-a a se erguer.

"— Você não parece bem..." – comentou de forma preocupada "— Algo de errado?"

"— Não." – menti.

"— Bem..." – deu um sorriso amável "— Se precisar de uma amiga para desabafar, sabe que pode contar comigo." – falou de forma meiga.

"— Obrigado." – sorri também "— Agora tenho que falar com o Lavi..." – avisei, começando a andar.

"— Certo." – seguiu também seu curso.

Pelo menos eu sei que tenho uma amiga a quem confiar, fiquei mais feliz com isso. Mal notei e já estava de frente ao quarto do Lavi. Bati na porta, esperando resposta.

"— Sim?" – falou, abrindo "— Allen?" – sorriu "— Entra."

"— Certo." – aceitei, entrando, vendo-o fechar a porta em seguida "— Tenho que falar algo com você." – comecei a falar, ficando envergonhado por me lembrar do que ocorreu em meu quarto.

"— Pode dizer."

"— Desculpe!" – pedi, apesar de não ter explicado o motivo ainda "— O Kanda veio falar comigo e eu..."

"— Falar contigo?"

"— Dizer que era para pararmos de perturbá-lo..."

"— E qual o mal disso?" – perguntou, chegando mais perto "— É normal, pela personalidade dele, reclamar sempre." – avisou sorrindo.

"— Mas não é isso... Acabou que ele me beijou..." – falei com a voz baixa.

"— Beijou?" – soltou um suspiro "— Tudo bem... A culpa não foi sua..." – tentou me consolar.

O consolo fez meu coração doer mais...

"— Por favor, me escute até o fim." – pedi serio, apesar de saber estar vermelho, vendo que este apenas acenou com a cabeça "— Eu pedi pelo beijo..." – falei, dando uma pausa para reunir coragem "— Mas às coisas se agravaram..." – outra pausa, parecia mais que eu estava o enrolando "— Ele acabou me acariciando." – expliquei finalmente, abaixando minha cabeça por saber que estava absurdamente vermelho.

"— Acariciando...?" – falou, não entendendo direito o que eu disse "— Ah, entendi..." – sorriu amável, tocando meu rosto "— E o porquê está se desculpando?" – falou amável.

"— Eu... Falei para você não fazer nada... Mas eu que acabei fazendo algo demais."

"— Calma... Não se preocupe, não é culpa sua ter essa carinha tão fofa." – falou sorrindo.

Eu pisquei meus olhos, olhando diretamente para ele, não entendendo direito. Carinha fofa, eu? Se bem que o Kanda falou algo do tipo também... Sorri, meio sem jeito.

"— Você então não está com raiva de mim?" – perguntei, com meu coração mais aliviado.

"— Não. Mas eu quero algo em troca..." – sorriu sensual para mim.

"— O-o que?" – gaguejei, sem nem saber o motivo, vendo-o se aproximar mais de mim.

"— Eu também quero um beijo." – pediu baixo, quase como um segredo, em meus ouvidos.

"— La-Lavi?" – estranhei tal pedido.

"— Você me deixa..." – segurou com uma mão delicadamente meu queixo, a outra pousou em minha cintura "— Eu te beijar..." – sussurrou, aproximando sua boca da minha parando absurdamente próximo, podia até senti-la roçar de leve "— Só essa vez..." – pediu manhoso.

"— Só essa vez..." – misteriosamente aceitei, fechando meus olhos.

Senti lentamente sua boca beijando a minha, com uma calma absurda, como se quisesse prolongar o máximo o possível. Eu correspondia a tudo, estranhamente adorando aquele carinho terno que sentia.

Aos poucos notei o beijo ficar mais intenso, tanto que sentia sua língua pedindo passagem. Entreabri minha boca, tremendo fraco quando o senti bailando sua língua na minha.

Como o Lavi beija bem...

Deixei-me levar, abraçando-o um pouco, instintivamente querendo mais contato. Sua mão antes em meu queixo deslizou para minha nuca, me empurrando mais de encontro a sua boca em quanto acariciava o local.

Aquele beijo cada vez ficava mais urgente, eu mal notava as coisas ao redor mais, porém eu acho que escutei vozes vindas de fora... Ignorei tal fato, não conseguindo conter alguns pequenos gemidos escaparem entre o beijo.

"— Ahw!" – gemi mais alto, separando sua boca da minha, precisava repor o ar de meus pulmões.

"— Que fofo..." – sussurrou, lambendo meus lábios.

De repente a porta é aberta de supetão.

"— O que vocês fazem assim?!" – indagou raivoso o Kanda, que apareceu de uma hora para outra "— Eu estava batendo a tempos na porta..." – reclamou, sacando sua espada "— Escutei um gemido meio estranho..." – apontou a arma para nós "— E quando entro, tem um Moyashi nos braços de um ruivo pervertido." – indagou meio cínico.

Eu apenas olhava espantado para ele ali, ainda nos braços do Lavi. Olhei para este, com uma cara de duvida. Este apenas sorriu de modo cúmplice, se aproximando de meus ouvidos.

"— Tente seguir o ritmo, depois te explico..." – sussurrou, separando-se um pouco, e beijando-me.

Fiquei sem ações, de olhos abertos sentindo ser beijado intensamente. Mas as palavras que escutei há instante atrás, me fizeram sossegar, beijando-lhe também. O beijo fora rápido, e assim que este terminou, eu olhei com mais duvidas ainda para o ruivo.

"— O que nós estamos fazendo...?" – comentou de forma irônica Lavi, lambendo os lábios, olhando de canto de olho para o Kanda "— Não deu para notar? Estamos nos beijando." – avisou, sorrindo, só agora me soltando e olhando para o moreno.

Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer isso tudo, possivelmente, era um plano do Lavi, mas eu não conseguia entender direito este.

"— Quem deu permissão para fazerem isso?" – questionou Kanda.

"— Precisamos pedir para você, caso quisermos fazer algo?" – rebateu o ruivo "— Você não quer nada com nenhum de nós... Aproveita, mas depois foge ou nos expulsa..."

"— Gente..." – tentei me intrometer, notava uma aura negra saindo do Kanda, isso era preocupante "— Me-melhor não brigarmos..." – pedi.

"— Não estou brigando..." – disse Lavi, se aproximando novamente de mim, afagando meus cabelos "— Só estou tentando colocar algo na cabeça dele..."

"— E o que você, ruivo maluco, quer me fazer entender?"

"— Não notou?" – enlaçou minha cintura "— ...Se continuar desse jeito, perderá nós dois."

"— Quê?" – indaguei espantado.

Isso é loucura. Mas como não tem mais outro jeito...

E de todo o caso...

O beijo que ganhei do Lavi era tão igualmente bom ao do Kanda...

CONTINUA...

16/07/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Sinceramente, eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde essa fic vai parar O.O'...

Era para ser (inicialmente) um LaviKanda... Mas eu acabei colocando o Allen no meio... E não sei com qual dos dois o Kanda iria ficar... Mas agora, pelo jeito que ta indo, pode até surgir um LaviAllen.

Isso vai acabar em um _ménage_... Logo eu, que tinha falado tanto que não iria fazer uma loucura dessas novamente... (a primeira que fiz foi uma do Death Note, há pouco tempo...)

Bem, como a minha beta falou da ultima vez... É bom se acostumarem com qualquer coisa que aparecer XD

**Comentário da beta: **

_Eu......... Estou... Absolutamente sem palavras. S–sério... Cara... Que isso... Nunca achei que LaviAllen fosse tão... Tão... Ah... Vocês entenderam. x_x Essa menina merece prêmio por conseguir me matar tantas vezes em um dia só. Não pode acabar com um ménage!!! Tem que ser LaviAllen pro Kanda aprender a deixar de ser tão orgulhoso! D: Ééé. Bom, vou trabalhar. *vagabunda*_

**By: Toynako**


	4. Kanda 2

**

* * *

Título:** Interrupções

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui.

**Anime:** D. Gray-Man

**Casal:** Lavi x Kanda, Kanda x Allen ou Lavi+Kanda x Allen (casal ainda não definido)

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹:** Cada CAP vai ser contado da perspectiva de um dos personagens.

**

* * *

Interrupções**

_**- Que morram, malucos! -**_

**[Kanda]**

EU QUERO MATAR ESSES DOIS!!!

Tudo o que sinto agora é vontade de decepar a cabeça desses dois... Maldito Lavi, maldito Allen...

"— Será que vocês poderiam me explicar direito o que está acontecendo...?" – indaguei, contando até deis mentalmente, para não realmente matá-los.

"— Nada." – respondeu aquele pervertido ruivo, me fazendo ficar com mais raiva daquele sorriso maroto que possuía "— Vamos, Allen." – visou-se.

"— Co-como?"

"— Vem comigo." – segurou-lhe a mão.

"— Ninguém sai desse quarto até eu saber a real explicação." – olhei com raiva para os dois.

"— Por quê...?" – perguntou aquele Moyashi, com aquela doçura na fala, que me fez até amainar a voz.

O por quê?

Sei lá qual o real motivo. Eu apenas quero, necessito de uma explicação para o que vejo...

"— Kanda," – aproximou-se de mim "— por qual motivo quer tanto uma explicação?" – indagou novamente, de modo mais doce ainda.

"— Não sei." – respondi; o que não era mentira.

"— Yuu..." – fora a vez do ruivo se aproximar "— Você perdeu..." – falou com uma voz triste, tão atípica de sua pessoa "— Vamos, Allen." – repetiu.

"— Certo." – falou este baixinho também, seguindo o ruivo para fora do quarto.

Quando notei por mim, estava sozinho. E pior, aqueles desgraçados saíram sem me dar uma resposta a minha pergunta.

Mas afinal, para que estou tão incomodado com isso? Acho que preciso de férias... E é isso que vou pedir, agora mesmo!

Saí apressado daquele quarto, afinal nem era meu mesmo. Fui direto para Komui, eu o matarei se negar a me dar um tempo longe dessa maluquice de lugar.

"— Kanda! Há quanto tempo." – falou este sorridente, segurando uma caneca rosa "— O que faz por aqui?"

"— Me tira desse hospício." – falei já sacando minha espada, não dando tempo para este retrucar algo.

"— Calma. Calma." – levantou as mãos em sinal de paz "— Logo agora que tem uma missão nova..."

"— Tch..." – respirei fundo, guardando minha arma, vendo o alivio na face dele.

"— É uma missão difícil, por isso, formaram um trio..." – explicou "— Irá você, Lavi e Allen." – avisou.

Gelei. Será impossível que aqueles dois loucos estão me seguindo até em missões?

Se for só mais uma missão de reconhecimento, talvez eu possa jogar essas duas maldições ambulantes para outra pessoa...

"— Terá muitos akumas... E até possivelmente Noahs..." – comentou.

Droga! Agora realmente terei que ir... Se não, é capaz de mais exocistias aparecerem mortos...

"— Quando é a missão?" – perguntei, me dando por vencido.

"— Amanhã de tarde vocês saem do quartel." – respondeu "— Mas depois que você voltar, posso te dar essas férias que queria." – sorriu.

"— Tch..." – revirei os olhos, afastando-me daquele outro louco "— Finjo que acredito..." – falei enquanto saía daquela sala.

"— Kanda!" – virei, para a pessoa que me chamou, deparando-me com Lenalee "— Você viu o Allen?" – indagou sorridente.

"— Não." – respondi, querendo encerrar o assunto ali e voltar com meu rumo.

"— Era que ele estava tão tristonho há pouco tempo..." – comentou esta, me fazendo ficar com curiosidade.

"— Triste?"

"— Eu não quis perguntar nada... Mas parecia que fazia um esforço enorme para não chorar..." – falou, com um tom preocupado.

"— ..."

"— O Lavi também parecia tão estranho... De vez em quando eu o vejo com um sorriso triste no rosto." – continuou falando.

"— Isso não me interessa." – falei me afastando da garota.

Andei lento pelo quartel, pensando no que Lenalee havia me dito. Aqueles dois loucos que se entendam, eu não vou ficar correndo atrás de ninguém!

Mas o caso é que alguma coisa estava fazendo meu coração pesar. Talvez o fato de que eu simplesmente ataquei o Allen em seu quarto, e logo depois saído sem dar explicações. Ou ter fugido daquele beijo tão provocante e tentador do Lavi...

"— Tch!"

Por qual motivo eu fico pensando naqueles dois desgraçados? Isso realmente não me interessa... O que eles fazem ou deixam de fazer, não é da minha conta... Mas...

Mal notei quando minhas pernas me guiaram para a porta do quarto do Allen. Novamente estava lá, como da última vez, na qual eu acabei abusando de um pedido inocente que este tinha me pedido...

Não era certo entrar novamente depois do que eu tinha feito. Ignorei aquela porta, voltando a andar sem rumo pelo quartel. Quando de repente me deparo com a porta do quarto de Lavi.

Minhas pernas estão me traindo hoje.

Pelo sim, pelo não, bati naquela porta, para falar com o dono daquele quarto.

"— Está aberto." – escutei de dentro.

Entrei, fechando a porta atrás de mim e encostando-me nela, olhando melhor para aquele ruivo. Engoli seco. Ele estava de cabelo solto e molhado caindo pelos ombros, com uma toalha branca tentando secá-los.

"— Yuu?" – olhou para mim como se fosse algo raro "— Pensei que fosse o Allen."

"— ..." – revirei os olhos "— E por que achou que seria ele?"

"— Por que, quando voltei, você não estava mais neste quarto, então pensei que não queria ver minha cara tão cedo."

"— E não queria. Mas descobri que teremos uma missão amanhã de manhã..." – falei. O que era uma mistura de verdade e mentira.

"— Só isso?" – me perguntou, aproximando-se lentamente.

"— O que mais poderia ser?"

"— Seja sincero..." – parou a um passo de mim "— Quem você prefere, Allen ou eu?"

"— Nenhum dos dois." – respondi rapidamente.

"— Está mentindo."

"— Ousa me chamar de mentiroso?" – olhei com raiva.

"— Sim." – sorriu alegre "— Pelo o que noto quando está comigo, e pelo que Allen me disse... Parece mais é que tem medo de continuar qualquer coisa... Medo de se envolver com alguém."

"— Tch!" – dei um muxoxo, me virando para sair daquele lugar, era impossível tentar de uma conversa descente com aquele ruivo.

"— Não vai fugir, não. Não dessa vez." – escutei, para logo em seguida sentir minhas mãos presas atrás pelas dele.

Olhei sobre o meu ombro, com toda a raiva que possuía, mas me deparei com um olhar tão luxurioso que me senti fraco por uma fração de segundos. Fui prensado na porta e meus braços amarrados para trás por alguma coisa.

"— Mostrarei a dor que o Allen sentiu, assim, você entenderá melhor a nós dois..." – falou rouco em meus ouvidos, mordendo de leve a área.

Tentei me libertar, mas daquele jeito não conseguia fazer nada. Senti ele se aproximar mais de meu corpo, abraçando-me firme, e ainda me prendendo à encontro da porta.

"— Não me lembro de ter causado dor ao Moyashi..."

"— Causou sim..." – sussurrou baixo, lambendo meu pescoço, fazendo-me tremer fracamente "— Ele te ama tanto quanto eu... Mas por ele ser mais novo, seus sentimentos são feridos facilmente..."

"— Não tenho culpa se eu não quero nenhum de vocês dois." – falei ríspido.

"— Sério?" – foi notável o tom divertido da voz "— Vamos ver..."

"— Aonde quer chegar co-Ei!" – parei de falar, sentindo mãos ousadas esgueirar para dentro de minha blusa "— Tire essas mãos de mim." – vociferei.

"— Medroso..."

Tentei me libertar novamente, mas não consegui. Aquelas mãos habilmente conseguiram abrir os botões da camisa na qual usava, sendo abaixadas na medida em que minhas mãos amarradas para trás possibilitaram.

Aquilo já estava ficando sério demais...

"— Me larga." – ordenei.

"— Não." – respondeu-me alegremente, quase como se estivesse se divertindo em me ver naquele estado.

Ia retrucar novamente, mas me calo, quando começo a sentir beijos ousados em meus ombros, e aquelas mãos malditas tateando-me todo o peito de forma muito atrevida.

"— Tira... Hunm..." – ofeguei, não acreditando que tinha feito isso "— Tira essas mãos de mim..."

"— Para de tentar mentir para si mesmo..." – falou bem próximo a minha pele, me fazendo sentir o seu hálito quente.

"— Me larga..." – pedi meio relutante.

Estremeci, quando senti uma daquelas mãos acabarem se esgueirando para dentro das minhas calças, manuseando meu membro. Arqueei, sentindo aquele toque tente naquele lugar sensível.

"— Eu te amo..." – escutei a declaração de uma forma doce e ao mesmo tempo erótica.

"— Ahnw..." – gemi fraco.

Aquelas mãos tocavam-me de uma forma insistente, os poucos minha ânsia pela liberdade foi sendo substituída por prazer. Um prazer crescente, que tomava forma em meu baixo ventre.

"— Não..." – reclamei, encostando minha testa na porta.

"— Shhh..." – pediu silêncio "— Você vai gostar..."

Eu podia sentir o sorriso dos lábios dele, quando deslizava por meus ombros, beijava minhas costas. Era provocador, tentador demais até para mim. Mordi fortes meus lábios, querendo ter alguma linha de raciocínio, tentando a todo custo tentar voltar à razão.

Não consegui...

"— Ahnwn..." – gemi mais alto, quando ele colocou para fora meu membro já rígido, manuseando-o melhor "— Pare..." – minha voz saiu mais baixo do que pensei que sairia.

"— Não se acanhe, Yuu..." – notei sua voz um pouco mais grave "— Pode gemer, ninguém vai aparecer desta vez..."

"— Desgra-Ahnw!" – gemi alto em meio a minha frase, com um beijo forte em uma área sensível em meu pescoço junto com um aperto delirante em meu membro "— Lavi..." – chamei seu nome em um ofego, entregando-me a tudo aquilo.

"— Está gostoso?" – beijou-me novamente naquela área, me fazendo tremer.

"— Hunwnhm..." – ofeguei forte, sentindo aquela mão manusear-me mais rápido.

Uma loucura. Eu estar me deixando levar por isto, é simplesmente uma loucura. Mas eu não consigo resistir, talvez até mesmo se eu tentasse realmente fugir eu já estaria longe ou ele estaria em pedaços.

Todavia, tem alguma parte de mim que deseja ficar, descobrir o desconhecido, provar o novo, entregar-se completamente. Porém só possuo isso por esses dois idiotas. Talvez, bem talvez, eu possa estar gostando, um pouco, deles.

"— Te amo, Yuu..." – sussurrou rouco em meus ouvidos, passando sua língua quente, tal qual um felino por ela, me fazendo almejar aquela carícia em outra parte minha.

Minha voz morreu na garganta, já nem sabia mais o que eu ia dizer, se era uma reclamação ou alguma outra coisa. Ele me apertou tão prazerosamente lá em baixo, movendo sua mão com uma habilidade tão delirante, que eu cheguei até a fechar os olhos, me contendo, quase gozando ali, de tão bom.

"— Não se contenha..." – dava para notar a maliciosidade de longe naquela voz arrastada, lenta e provocante "— Goza para mim..." – pediu, em um tom tão erótico que tremi todo.

Deixei-me levar, mordendo meus lábios com força, negando-me um gemido que insistia em querer deixar minha garganta, em quanto eu gozava naquelas mãos quentes. Tremi, sentindo-me completamente sem forças.

Nunca tinha gozado daquele jeito, apenas pelo calor das mãos...

"— Viu, você gosta..." – senti ele me soltar, separando-me de mim.

"— Eu..."

Lavi não falou mais nada, tratou de me desamarrar seja lá do que fosse que me prendia. Olhei para aquele pano longo em vermelho em suas mãos, em quanto limpava estas, para logo em seguida ser jogado na cama. Andei um passo em sua direção, querendo saber o porquê de ter feito tudo aquilo.

"— Sujou minha porta..." – me olhou frio, fazendo estranhar aquele olhar nele "— Não se esqueça de limpar ela." – avisou, me empurrando para o lado, passando por mim e saindo na porta.

Fiquei boquiaberto com tudo aquilo.

"— Que diabos...!?"

Olhei para a porta, realmente estava suja. Raiva, que ódio! Como eu pude me deixar levar assim. Como ELE pode fazer isso comigo, fazer e me deixar sozinho...

"— Allen...?" – falei baixinho, me lembrando deste.

Senti ódio de mim mesmo, fora quase à mesma coisa que eu fiz com o Moyashi... Eu abusei e sai com uma cara de poucos amigos. Estava agora tomando do meu próprio veneno.

CONTINUA...

16/10/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

Aiai... Lamento a demora... Eu sei que é triste para vocês e para mim também. Descobri que eu fico quase louca se eu não escrever algo por muito tempo... Credo esse negocio de escrever FIC/Historias vicia O.O

O que seria apenas uma FIC que eu faria (Quebra-Cabeças) já virou um monte, e sei que vai surgir mais ainda XD

Bem, no próximo CAP acho (eu disse 'acho') que acontecerá um Lemon, só não sei de quem com quem (Hahahah) Eu ainda não me decidi se o Kanda fica com o Lavi ou o Allen, ou se fica sem ninguém e os outros ficam juntos... Ou se acaba em uma grande ménage a troi (Suruba!!!)

**Comentário da beta: **

Desculpem–me, desculpem–me. A beta merece ser castigada. Eu... Estava sem net. *corre*

Amo vocês também, por isso, não joguem pedras em mim. :C

**By: Toynako

* * *

**


	5. Lavi 2

Título: Interrupções

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui.

**Anime:** D. Gray-Man

**Casal:** Lavi x Kanda, Kanda x Allen ou Lavi+Kanda x Allen (casal ainda não definido)

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹:** Cada CAP vai ser contado da perspectiva de um dos personagens.

**

* * *

Interrupções**

_**-Conseguimos enfim?-**_

**[Lavi]**

Sei que o que fiz não foi muito certo... Fazer aquilo com o Yuu, e depois sair sem dar explicações... Ele nunca me perdoará.

Mas escutando tanta relutância, tantos disfarces para tentar esconder o que sentia... Eu tinha que fazer algo, tinha que o fazer entender que 'esconder' só fará ele e os que o rodeiam sofrer.

Para fazer entender pelo menos um pouco, tive que fazer algo tão extremo, quanto o atacar, atiçá-lo, tocá-lo e depois o deixar lá... Todo o tempo eu sentia meu corpo desejando ao máximo que eu continuasse com aquilo, mas meu coração me pedia para parar.

Era errado agir daquela forma...

E o pior, eu ainda sinto o calor dele em minhas mãos. Ainda ecoa em minha mente os sons de seus gemidos e ofegos. Como se fosse uma tortura doce, pelo que eu fiz.

"— Lavi? O que faz aqui?" – Allen perguntou, em pé ao meu lado, só agora notando sua presença.

"— Esperando..." – soltei um suspiro no meio da frase "—... A janta." – respondi apoiando minha cabeça no braço que estava na mesa.

"— Mas faltam quase quatro horas para isso..." – olhou em volta, apontando para o refeitório vazio.

"— Allen..." – soltei outro suspiro pesado.

"— Está tudo bem?" – sentou-se ao meu lado.

"— Acho que sim..."

"— Lavi..." – tocou-me de leve no rosto, me fazendo encará-lo "— Confie em mim." – sorriu doce.

Aquele sorrisinho suave e ao mesmo tempo meigo me fez desarmar, afinal, quem em si resistiria a tanta doçura. Contei tudo, nos mínimos detalhes. Ele apenas me escutou, corando forte em algumas partes.

"— Desculpe." – foi somente o que falei após desabafar.

"— Lavi."

Levemente ele se aproximou mais de mim, beijando de leve meus lábios. De tão rápido que foi eu fiquei de olhos abertos, vendo ele se afastar corado e sorridente para mim.

Ao ver aquele sorriso, eu acabei o puxando para mim novamente, beijando-o profundamente e sendo correspondido de um jeito desajeitado, mas por este motivo por demais tentador. Eu brincava com aquela inexperiência dele, ensinando-o um pouco como atiçar em como provocar apenas com um beijo.

Afastamos-nos ofegantes, nem sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei beijando-o.

"— Eu gosto do Kanda..." – falou, assim que paramos de nos beijar.

"— ..." – apenas abaixei a vista.

"— Mas eu gosto de você também."

Olhei para ele rapidamente. Deparando-me com uma boca levemente avermelhada em conjunto com um rubor suave em sua face, combinando perfeitos com aqueles olhos azuis brilhando com alegria.

Sim, eu achava Allen bonito, nunca neguei, mas nunca parei para observá-lo atentamente. Era uma beleza suave de uma forma delicada, como se fosse tocado poderia se quebrar.

Mas era o contrário, se ninguém o tocasse, como tempo o peso da solidão o poderia quebrar todo. Já vi vários casos destes...

"— Falei algo que não devia?" – perguntou-me, corando mais, só depois notei que eu estava a um bom tempo calado, apenas olhando-o.

"— Desculpe." – eu sorri meio sem jeito "— É que notei que também gosto muito de você..."

Ele me retribuiu com o sorriso mais fofo que já vi. Aproximei-me novamente, beijando de leve sua bochecha, sorrindo alegre para este também.

Se eu gosto do Yuu, mas também gosto do Allen... E o Allen gosta do Yuu, mas também gosta de mim. Só há um jeito!

"— Amanhã teremos a falsa missão do Komui..." – comecei a falar, já formando planos em minha mente "— Vamos esquecer esta competição, se é que algum dia fora uma."

"— Desistir do Kanda...?" – vi seu sorriso diminuir.

"— Não." – avisei de imediato, vendo a alegria voltar a sua face "— Iremos nós dois tentar algo, tenho certeza que ele não resistirá." – expliquei.

"— Mas e se ele fugir..."

"— Já mostrei o quanto isso é horrível a ele... Acho que não irá fazer algo do tipo novamente."

"— Então..." – parou de falar uns instantes, abaixando o rosto em um ato tímido "— Nós dois ficaremos com o Kanda?"

"— Sim." – respondi, sorrindo para este, vendo-o corar mais ainda pela ideia luxuriosa de nós três juntos.

Acariciei lento seu rosto seu rosto, admirando todo aquele rubor em contraste com a pele clara e cabelos brancos. Sorri maroto, olhando em volta me certificando se não havia realmente ninguém por perto.

"— Lavi..." – chamou-me, me fazendo olhar para ele novamente "— Aqui não..." – pediu baixo, meio encabulado.

"— Tudo bem." – tirei minha mão dele "— Contarei nosso plano de captura então." – falei animado.

"— 'Captura'?"

"— Caça ao Yuu!" – ri baixo "— A partir de hoje..." – segurei sua mão, puxando-a para meus lábios, beijando de leve sua palma "— Somos namorados, certo?"

"— ..." – ficou tão vermelho que nem pôde falar.

"— Tudo tem um motivo..." – avisei "— Mas não nego que eu estou feliz por isto." – sorri para este "— Você aceita...?"

"— Si-sim."

"— Faremos assim..." – soltei sua mão, parando para pensar no plano novamente, só voltando a falar uns instantes depois "— Provocaremos o Yuu hoje... Para ele ficar a viagem toda amanhã pensando em nós dois..."

"— Como?"

"— Desse jeito..."

----X---X---X---X---X---

Já era tarde da noite, e eu já havia explicado todo plano para o Allen e este apesar de ter ficado mais vermelho que meus cabelos, ele aceitou a tudo. Eu andava de um lado para o outro em meu quarto.

Aqui era o lugar perfeito, mais afastado, e para Yuu ir para o quarto dele passava pela porta do meu. O Velho estava em uma missão, então o lugar estava completamente livre.

Ninguém mais passaria por esta parte do QG, a não ser que eu tivesse o azar de alguém querer falar comigo ou com o Yuu...

Olhei para o relógio na parede, daqui a pouco Allen apareceria, e eu nem sabia o porquê de tanta ansiedade. Entrei na porta do banheiro, tomando um bom banho quente para relaxar.

Saí de lá rapidamente, já vestido e secando meus cabelos com uma toalha branca, assim que jogo esta na cama eu escuto batidas na porta, fui lento até esta, abrindo e vendo Allen corado em frente a esta.

"— Calma, eu te prometi que não farei nada..." – sorri meio sem jeito, saindo da frente da porta para este passar.

"— Ce-certo..." – entrou, ficando olhando para o chão.

"— Se for difícil para você, eu penso em outro plano..." – avisei, encostando a porta, deixando-a levemente aberta.

"— Não... Eu quero também..."

"— Então não se preocupe... Tenho certeza que só o Yuu passará a essa hora... Ele deve estar voltando dos exercícios dele..." – tentei confortá-lo.

"— Eu sei..."

"— Então..." – sentei-me na beirada da minha cama "— Senta no meu colo..." – pedi, sorrindo maroto para ele.

Allen sorriu corado, indo em direção a mim em seguida, sentando-se atravessado em meu colo, de forma que ficasse sempre olhando a porta. Encostou-se em meu peito, respirando lento.

"— Você quer começar só quando ouvir passos no corredor...?" – perguntei, não querendo apressar nada.

"— Não..." – respondeu manhoso, se aninhando mais em mim, de forma tímida "— Afinal, também gosto de você..."

"— Eu também..."

Virei levemente seu rosto, acariciando sua face com minha mão, fazendo-o sorrir mais para mim, aproximei beijando de leve a ponta do nariz deste, escutando um risinho baixo.

Levei de modo ousado minha outra mão para de baixo da blusa deste, acariciando a barriga deste subindo, indo para o peito, logo brincando com um dos mamilos.

"— Mn..." – ouvi gemido baixo escapar do Allen, ele era realmente sensível como eu pensei que seria.

Trouxe seu rosto mais para mim, beijando-o de leve nos lábios, intensificando a medida em que via que podia, para não assustar também. Apertava de leve vez ou outra o mamilo em seus dedos, sentindo um gemido entre o beijo que dávamos.

"— La-Lavi..." – falou baixo, meio ofegante já.

"— Allen..." – voltei a beijá-lo, mas parei assim que escutei passos vindos do corredor.

Olhei firme para ele, sorrindo calmo, confortador. Antes de me aproximar de seus ouvidos, sussurrar de forma rouca e maliciosa.

"— É hora de gemer..."

"— Ahn..." – e este realmente fez o que eu pedi, tremendo fraco.

Levei minha mão que antes estava no peito deste, para mais a baixo, esgueirando-se para dentro das calas deste, acariciando com perversão o membro deste.

"— Ah!?" – gemeu espontaneamente, fechando os olhos.

O barulho dos passos pára, parecendo ficar mais alto em seguida, como se viesse em direção a minha porta. Eu ignorei de imediato o barulho quase baixo da minha porta se abrindo só um pouco, como se quisessem espionar.

Olhei discretamente para esta, conseguindo ver de relance o Yuu olhando chocado para dentro. Perfeito! Fora realmente ele quem apareceu.

Movi com mais ânimo minha mão no membro do Allen, mordiscando de leve a orelha deste, atiçando-o mais, para que seus gemidos fiquem mais altos.

"— Ahnn... Lavi..." – gemeu segurando minha mão "— Porta... Alguém..." – falou baixo, só para eu escutar.

"— É o Yuu, não se preocupe." – avisei, aproveitando e abrindo as calças deste, para ter mais liberdade, e para atiçar ainda mais o Yuu que eu sabia que via a tudo da porta.

Coloquei o membro dele para fora e comecei a manusear melhor, ouvindo os gemidos doces de entrega por parte deste. Eu beijava seu pescoço e ombro, à medida que a blusa dele deixava.

"— Mn..." – gemi baixo também, sentindo Allen se remexer em meu colo, me fazendo ansiar por mais "— Na-não se mexe tanto..." – falei, movendo mais minha mão.

"— Por-ahnn- por quê?" – perguntou-me na inocência, algo que realmente só ele conseguiria, principalmente pelo que estávamos fazendo.

"— Nada..." – respondi, levantando com minha outra mão, a livre, a blusa que este usava, retirando-a rapidamente.

Não tardei em beijar-lhe todo, na medida em que podia, me excitando mais e mais com aqueles gemidos, e com aquele remexer inocente em meu colo. Olhei para a porta disfarçadamente novamente, percebendo que o moreno ainda estava lá.

Deve ter ficado tão chocado, que nem pensou em se esconder melhor.

"— Mais...!" – ouvi um gemido meio alto, bem desejoso de Allen.

Por pouco eu não perdi a cabeça e simplesmente joguei-o na cama. Eu queria, ele queria, então por que não fazer? Ainda não, não era a hora, faltava alguém. Sim faltava aquele que ainda era covarde demais para admitir que queira isso tanto quanto nós.

"— Ahnn, Allen..." – tratei de reprimir meus desejos, tentando ignorar meu membro ficando duro sendo friccionando pelo remexer em busca de mais prazer do menor.

Escutava mais e mais dos gemidos deste, assim como alguns meus teimavam em escapar de minha boca. Movi mais rápido minha mão, notando que ele já não aguentaria por muito mais tempo.

"— Na-não aguen-ahnn-to mais..." – falou entre gemidos.

"— Então, não resista..."

"— Ahnwm..!"

Senti um estremecer forte dele, junto com aquele gemido prazeroso escapar de forma tão pura daquela boca, logo minhas mãos ficaram sujas. Eu fiquei a beijá-lo ainda nos ombros, acariciando-o mais de leve, notando-o relaxar todo.

Escutei barulhos no corredor. Olhei para a porta, fora Yuu que correu dali. Tirei minhas mãos do Allen, deitando-o na cama, e ajeitando suas roupas.

"— Dorme..." – falei doce para este.

"— Aqui...?" – dava para notar o cansaço em sua voz, imagino como ele ficaria se eu fosse adiante.

"— Sim, eu durmo na cama do Velho." – apontei para cama do lado.

"— Obrigado..." – falou, se acomodando melhor "— Lavi..."

"— Sim?" – indaguei já me levantando de minha cama.

"— Te amo..." – sorriu-me doce, fechando os olhos em seguida.

Realmente, por pouco, muito pouco, eu não o ataquei. Quem em sã consciência conseguiria resistir a esse garoto? Não sei como Yuu resistiu tanto.

Senti meu membro implorar para ser aliviado. Não tinha outro jeito, fui rápido ao banheiro tomar outro banho.

Um bem gelado desta vez.

CONTINUA...

16/11/09

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

É... Parece que vai terminar em com os três mesmo XDDDDD

Pobrezinho do Lavi ficou na mão. Hahahahahahah.

Ahhh, provas finais chegando... Trabalhos monstros para fazer... Sorte que achei tempo para fazer este CAP. Agora eu irei atualizar a da outra FIC (assim que arranjar tempo novamente)

**Comentário da beta: **

Gente. :V  
Que suruba (desculpem o termo, mas é fato). Vai ser um ménage, fãs. (óbvio) Aguentem, por favor. Vocês ainda têm muitas reviews pra postar! *Beta capitalista*  
*leva pedrada* Amo vocês, e vocês me amam, por isso, mandem o que eu e a autora amamos: reviews! Rá.

**By: Toynako **


	6. Allen 2

**Título:** Interrupções

**Autora:** Toynako

**Betada por: **Komui.

**Anime:** D. Gray-Man

**Casal:** Lavi x Kanda, Kanda x Allen ou Lavi+Kanda x Allen (casal ainda não definido)

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Yaoi/Lemon

**Status:** Indeterminados

**Direitos Autorais:** Nada me pertence, apenas crio estórias para distrair leitores em tédio.

**Obs¹:** Cada CAP vai ser contado da perspectiva de um dos personagens.

**

* * *

Interrupções**

_**-Banho-**_

**[Allen]**

Acho que não teria como descrever minha vergonha, ao acordar no quarto do Lavi no outro dia e me lembrar do que fizemos. Bem, sabia que de fato, não fizemos nada, mas mesmo assim era muito vergonhoso, pelo menos para mim.

Lentamente eu me sentei na cama, me espreguiçando, vendo o ruivo dormir na outra cama ali perto. Eu sempre tive o costume de acordar cedo.

Lentamente andei até este, sentando-me na beirada de sua cama, fiquei olhando-o, apenas isso. Era tão claro agora que eu gostava do Lavi, entretanto eu sentia que ainda gostava do Kanda.

E sabia que a mesma coisa se passava com ele. A tarefa mais difícil de todas é conseguir fazer com que o moreno goste de nós.

Estava tão compenetrado em meus pensamentos, que quase me assustei quando senti uma mão em meu colo. Lavi havia acordado. Pergunto-me por quanto tempo fiquei apenas olhando-o dormir.

"— Bom dia, Allen!" – cumprimentou-me sorridente, dando um bocejo.

"— Bom dia, Lavi." – corei.

"— Acordou agora?" – sentou-se na cama, se espreguiçando.

"— Sim, ainda po-"

Mal pude terminar minha frase, fui puxado em direção ao seu colo e logo meus lábios foram tomados. Fechei meus olhos, deixando que aquela boca quente fizesse o que quisesse comigo, eu não tinha muita experiência, as únicas que tive foram recentemente.

Lentamente levei minha mão à nuca deste, fazendo um suave carinho, tentando corresponder de uma forma melhor aquele beijo, mas eu estava ficando sem ar.

"— Allen..." – chamou-me, soltando enfim minha boca.

"— Ahn...?"

"— Quer tomar banho comigo?" – sorriu maroto.

Eu sabia que tinha um duplo sentido nisto, e por este motivo fiquei mais vermelho ainda. Encolhi-me, apoiando minha cabeça no seu ombro, não conseguindo evitar em ficar um pouco tenso.

"— Ei, calma, falei brincando." – ouvi.

Eu sabia que não era 'só' uma brincadeira, logo após que o Kanda fora embora, eu notei que o Lavi foi para o banheiro. Andei lento até a porta e escutei um gemido. Eu não entendo em como que eu não notei que ele também precisava se aliviar.

Senti-me culpado, e hoje, agora, quero retribuir isto.

Afastei-me um pouco dele, olhando-o bem naquele olho de cor tão bela, daquele verde tão vivo.

"— E-eu quero..." – falei baixinho, reunindo coragem pra falar isso.

Ele ficou com uma cara entre surpresa e encanto, e instantes depois vi aquele sorriso alegre que ele ama dar.

"— Certo!" – falou, levantando-se da cama e pelo puxando pelo braço.

Eu envergonhei novamente diante da animação dele, que me guiava lentamente para a porta do banheiro, mas assim que entramos, ele parou, ficando a me olhar fixamente. Parecia meio relutante a fazer aquilo.

"— Pode me fazer um favor?" – escutei, e meus olhos já se fixaram ao dele "— Me impeça."

"— Como?"

Eu realmente não entendi o que ele falou, era para impedi-lo de tomar banho? Quando eu ia pensar mais sobre isso, senti as mãos dele em meu corpo, passando pela minha blusa, abrindo lentamente os botões.

"— De-deixa que eu tiro elas..." – mordi os lábios de leve, recuando um passo "— Vá tirando as suas..."

Quando ele começou a tirar a camisa, eu me virei, nem entendi o motivo, mas fiquei extremamente envergonhado de uma hora para outra. Já era até muito eu ter entrado com ele no banheiro.

De costas para ele, comecei a tirar minhas roupas, jogava uma a uma no chão. Quando chegou à roupa intima fiquei reluzente. Demorei mais um pouco para criar coragem e abaixá-la.

Respirei fundo e a tirei, ficando completamente nu. Foi então que me virei, primeiramente notei que ele estava me olhando fixamente, parecia nem piscar. Depois meus olhos desceram pelo corpo dele, já sem nenhuma roupa.

Estremeci, quase recuando um passo, o vê-lo sem nada, e com o membro meio desperto. Ele teria ficado assim só em me ver tirar a roupa?

"— Allen..." – engoli seco, vendo ele se aproximar "— Sei que não deve ter feito de propósito, mas..." – tocou em meu ombro "— Mas..." – desviou seu olhar do meu "— Vamos tomar o banho?"

"— Sim."

O que eu havia feito? Só tirado a roupa, mas ele também...

Andamos até o _box_ do chuveiro, entrando e abrindo-o no quente. Ah! Como a água descendo pelos maus ombros era relaxante, fechei meus olhos, deixando-me descansar naquele jato quente.

Mas abri os olhos em seguida, quando Lavi me abraçou por trás, olhei-o sobre os olhos, vendo aquele sorriso bobo.

"— Posso te lavar?" – indagou-me.

"— Pode sim." – sorri para ele também, tocando de leve nas mãos que rodeavam minha cintura.

"— Então fecha os olhos, e deixe-os assim..."

Fiz como ele pediu, fechando meus olhos, logo senti suas mãos deslizando pelo meu peito, o sabonete em uma e a outra apenas o espalhava. Aqueles toques começaram a me deixar estranho.

Levei minhas mãos ao azulejo frio me apoiando lá. Soltei um gemido baixo quando senti um beijo em minha nuca, fora ai que eu realmente comecei a me excitar. Gemendo a cada toque que levava.

Sentia, mas não via a mão dele deslizar por todo meu corpo. Em movimentos lentos, instigantes, ao que gemi mais alto sentindo aquelas mãos deslizarem para meu baixo ventre, acariciando a area, logo uma delas segurando meu membro.

"— La-Lavi..."

"— Diga...?" – falou baixo, mordiscando minha orelha quando terminou.

"— Ahn... O que... Vai fazer...?"

"— Só o mesmo de ontem..." – começou a masturbar-me lentamente "— Eu posso, não é? Mesmo sem o Yuu vendo..."

"— Ahnm..." – gemi um pouco mais alto, sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar pela voz tão perto de meu ouvido "— Po-pode... Mas... E você?"

"— Como?" – parou o que fazia.

"— Ontem fui só eu... Por isso quis vim até aqui... Para... Para te compensar..." – expliquei, abrindo meus olhos me virando um pouco e olhando-o.

"— Acredite; ouvir-te gemendo, por hora, me basta..." – pude ver em seu sorriso que o que dissera era verdade.

"— Mas..." – eu ainda achava que precisava fazer algo por ele.

"— Não acredita? Olha como só olhá-lo me deixou..."

Foi então que ele colou-se a mim, antes estava a uma distância, e agora descobri o porquê disso. Soltei uma exclamação muda, sentindo o membro dele bem desperto em contato bem com minha bunda.

Fechei novamente os olhos com força, deixando minha cabeça pender para frente, aquilo estava quente. Tudo a minha volta ficou mais quente, assim que senti aquilo. Até a água.

Ele me abraçou mais, esfregando-se em mim, eu fiquei sem ações, aquilo era estranhamente bom. Fazia surgir em mim uma ânsia por mais.

"— E agora? Acredita? Hmm..." – falou rouco, gemendo baixinho em meus ouvidos "— Eu estou me controlando... Eu quero fazer isso junto com o Yuu..."

"— Ahnmwm..." – nem pude falar, só consegui gemer, e me senti mais quente ainda quando ele falou do Kanda.

"— E isso que também quer, não é?" – esfregou-se mais, para meu completo delírio, movendo sua mão cada vez mais veloz." — Já pensou.. Ahwm... Nós três juntos, nos beijando..."

"— Ahnwmhmmm!... Lavi!"

Quase gritei o nome dele, quando senti uma mão esgueirar-se entre nós e acariciar minha entrada, eu estremeci por inteiro, com um desejo louco de que ele entrasse. Mas ao mesmo tempo, com um medo.

"— Por isso você tem que me impedir..." – desabafou, forçando só um pouco aquele dedo.

"— Ahh!"

Virei-me empurrando-o de mim. Eu sabia que ele queria muito nos três juntos, mas que era difícil resistir. Eu teria que fazer alguma coisa, ainda me sentia culpado por tê-lo deixado se livrar do problema sozinho.

O empurrei para a parede, sorrindo contente com a cara de quase espanto que ele deu. Quando notei que ele ia falar alguma coisa, eu me aproximei e o beijei.

Assim que fiz isso, senti as mãos dele em minha cintura, me puxando para bem perto. Tão perto que nossos membros se friccionavam, eu gemi mais entre o beijo.

Circulei um de meus braços no pescoço dele, querendo mais daquela boca, ao que minha outra mão tentou segurar os dois membros juntos. E logo sentia a mão dele ajudando neste trabalho.

Meu corpo estremecia, sentia-me fraco, ansioso, movimentando mais rápido minha mão, esfregando-me mais nele, notando o mesmo da parte do Lavi. Quando o ar era necessário realmente para mim, eu ternei aquele beijo, tenho que aprender um jeito de parar de ficar sem ar tão facilmente.

"— Ahn... Allen... O Yuu é tão baka!" – mal falou isso, começou a mordiscar-me os ombros.

"— Ah-Ahnn! Por quê?" – consegui, não sei como, indagar.

"—Por não notar o quanto nós três nos amamos!" – disse, voltando a me beijar.

Um daqueles de tirar o fôlego, não pelo fato de eu ter pouco, mas sim pelo modo apaixonado no qual ele me beijava. As mãos dele apertavam e moviam tão bem meu membro, que eu acabei não aguentando, gozei, agarrando-me no ombro dele.

O gemido foi 'roubado' pelo beijo que ele ainda me dava, no qual eu tentava a todo custo não terminar. Entretanto, desta vez, ele que largou minha boca, gemendo mais alto, gozando que nem eu algum tempo depois.

Encostei-me em seu peito, respirando lento, sentindo meu corpo um pouco cansado. Lavi logo desligou o chuveiro, pegando as toalhas ali perto e me estendendo uma.

"— Descanse um pouco, irei arrumar as minhas coisas." – escutei, antes de receber um beijo na testa.

"— ...?"

"— Esqueceu da nossa missão?" – ele riu, provavelmente achando engraçada ou 'fofa' a minha cara "—A falsa que o Komui deu para nós, é daqui a pouco que sairemos e pegaremos o trem na cidade próxima. "

"— Ah! Sim, me lembrei..." – envergonhei-me "— Irei arrumar as minhas também." – falei.

"— Descanse um pouso, irei sair do quarto e nós iremos arrumar as suas coisas quando voltarmos, que tal?" – piscou o olho.

"— Sim!"

Secamos-nos e saímos do banheiro, ele vestiu uma roupa diferente e eu a minha mesma, não tinha uma minha ali. Assim que o Lavi saiu do quarto, me joguei em sua cama, agarrando-me ao travesseiro.

Misteriosamente me deu um pouco de sono e acabei cochilando. Não entendi direito, mas sentia que alguém estava me beijando. Um beijo calmo, feito com cuidado, como se não quisesse que eu acordasse.

Definitivamente não era o Lavi a me beijar, por isso senti uma imensa alegria em pensar que poderia ser o Kanda, continuei quieto, como se estivesse dormindo. E quando o beijo acabou eu abri os olhos.

Não sabia se de fato era um sonho ou realmente estava sendo beijado.

Queria saber...

CONTINUA...

17/04/10

**

* * *

Nota da autora:**

MIL PERDÕES!

Demorou muito, muito mesmo, mas eu tenho um bom motivo.

Eu tinha feito este cap umas três vezes!

Sim! Três vezes, em todas elas o PC era formatado ((eita coisa cheia de vírus))

Quando foi apagado pela ultima vez fiquei com tanta raiva! Eu odeio escrever a mesma coisa, e por esse motivo que acho que a fic vai ficar um pouco maior.

Eu mudei o cronograma dela quase toda, para adicionar mais 3caps!

Bem, é isso...

Obrigada e desculpe a demora!

**Comentário da beta: **

Então, né. Eu aqui derretendo de sono, betei este capítulo, então, mil perdões se houver erros. Realmente estou com sono e precisando dormir. Haha, colégio maldito.

Boa leitura.

_Ah, reviews, please. Ou então o Sougo não irá perdoar seu cu._

**By: Toynako**


End file.
